


The love that heals

by Luna_lu_na



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Broken Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: El amor es luz, paz, felicidad.El amor lo puede todo.Incluso ¿Esperar?Lisbon lo creyó así, es decir, ella amaba profundamente a Jane pero creyó que el tiempo no era el indicado y se marchó.Vuelve para recuperar a su "Jane" para darse cuenta que si, tal vez el amor espera, pero hay amores más fuertes que son la cura para lo una vez roto.Y en lugar de esperar vuela al lado del aquel que sana.Dedicado a Angeles Zacarías. Mi esposa y best friend.Te adoro, my love.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Original Female Character(s), Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon, Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt
Kudos: 2





	The love that heals

Habían pasado 22 meses desde que Lisbon rompió el compromiso con Patrick, cancelando la boda y dejándole un corazón roto antes de irse a Las Vegas, a donde había pedido su cambio.  
Ella amaba a Patrick, pero creyó que aún no era tiempo. Así que se marchó, convencida de que el la esperaría.  
Era un domingo, hacía un clima agradable y Lisbon se dirigía a la nueva casa de Patrick, supo, por su nuevamente equipo, que Jane se había comprado una adorable casita en una zona bastante residencial.  
Había planeado el rencuentro, se había arreglado especialmente para ese momento. Cabello alto en una coleta, maquillaje ligero, un perfume de Carolina Herrera, jeans ajustados, blusa con un escote leve y unos tacones bastante bonitos. Mientras manejaba a su destino iba silbando alegremente, imaginando como sería vivir con Jane en una casa normal, no en un camper, en el recinto o con el miedo en sus hombros. Quizás una vida pacífica, con hijos y perros... De solo imaginarlo una sonrisa se plasmó en su bonito rostro. 

Dio con la zona y entró hasta dar con el carro de Jane que estaba estacionado fuera de la casa. Boqueó, esa era enorme, nada con lo que esperaba de Jane. Estaba decorada de un gusto exquisito por fuera, y tenía mucha iluminación natural pues había una gran variedad de amplias ventanas. Saliendo del auto se dirigió a la puerta, frunció el ceño, estaba sin llave así que entró.  
A pasos silenciosos buscó a Jane, frustrada se dirigió al segundo piso pues en el primero no había nadie.  
Mordiéndose los labios soltó su cabello, dejando que cayera en un despeinado sexy y se dirigió a la primera puerta, vacía, chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la del fondo, pues se veía entreabierta.  
Abrió un poco la puerta, agradeciendo que los goznes no rechinaran, abrió la puerta para hablar cuando la imagen en la cama la congeló...  
Ahí estaba Jane... pero... ¿Quién era la acompañante a quien abrazaba? ¿Por qué estaba en ropa interior?  
Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al verlos sujetándose de las manos, incluso en sus sueños, Jane parecía buscar el calor de la hermosa chica dormida y la mujer parecía sonreír en el más dulce de los sueños.  
Parpadeando furiosamente se alejó silenciosa, corrió a su auto y lo llamó desde ahí. Fingiendo fortaleza mientras por dentro se rompía.

\- ¿Hola? –la ronca y sensual voz de Jane atendió, escuchándose adormilada- No, mi amor. No te hablo a ti, sigue dormida.... Una llamada. –sonidos suaves de besos y risitas enamoradas inundaron los oídos de Lisbon- De acuerdo... bajaré a ayudarte con eso... Lo siento. ¿Quién es? 

-Jane... Soy Teresa... ¿Podemos hablar? 

Se oyó un fuerte golpe y Teresa se mordió el labio inferior. Se oyeron apresurados pasos.

\- ¿Tricky? –la sensual voz femenina, tan dulce y preocupada se oyó apagada, seguramente porque ella estaba cerca de la puerta- ¿Estás bien, cielo? 

-Oh... ¿Qué? Oh si, amor. Solo una sorpresa inesperada sigue cocinando, dulzura. Ya bajo. –la voz de Patrick se oía tan tierna, tan enamorada que Lisbon sintió un dolor en el pecho, taladrando su corazón.

Los pasos se retiraron y la voz de Jane volvió al teléfono.

-Oh, sí, lo lamento Lisbon. Claro ¿nos vemos para comer? ¿A las 5 estaría bien?

Lisbon apartó el móvil y sorbió luego lo pegó de nuevo a su oído.

-Si... Te veré a las 5 en Gyros. 

-Sí, de acuerdo. Llevaré a alguien –la voz de Patrick se inundó de ternura- Nos vemos y bienvenida de vuelta –Clic- 

Patrick colgó y Lisbon rompió a llorar. Arrancando su coche se marchó y al llegar a su casa le marcó a Van Pelt. 

\- ¿Grace? 

-Supongo que ya lo descubriste. Ven a mi casa... tenemos mucho de qué hablar, jefa. 

Lisbon se cambió, se puso ropa cómoda y emprendió la marcha a la casa de los Rigsby, cuando llegó Grace la abrazó, le tendió una taza de té y suspiró.

-Todo empezó hace 15 meses....


End file.
